


Lizzie’s Desire

by Unapologeticjjdm



Category: The Blacklist, The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Janet jackson’s That’s the way love goes, Love Confessions, Raymond and lizzie are neighbors, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unapologeticjjdm/pseuds/Unapologeticjjdm
Summary: Like a moth to a flame Burned by the fire My love is blind Can't you see my desire?





	Lizzie’s Desire

Like a moth to a flame Burned by the fire My love is blind Can't you see my desire?

Lizzie sings along to the song suddenly her mind surfaces to thoughts of raymond as the song plays on her record player

 

Janet Jackson was one of her favorite singer's to her she was definetly a legend and could relate to her lyrics at times.

I wish raymond could see my desire for him he says to himself out loud

 

 

 

~ later that day ~

 

 

 

“OH RAYMOND”

 

Lizzie couldn’t help but speed up her thrusts stimulating her quenching cunt whimpering with need thinking of the older and hot mangosh his existence was going to be the death of her

 

She knew it was wrong and inappropriate to think such thoughts about her neighbor who also happens to be her friend she knew he could not feel the same in return but she couldn't help it almost like a lover she yearned to have, thinking back to earliers encounter sheswore he saw such lust and longing in his eyes as if his actions was to take her and ravish every inch of her right there on the very couch till her body screamed his name releasing to the breaking point of pure pleasure 

 

Lizzie pushed those thoughts aside from her mind thinking to herself it was just her brain into wanting her to feel such desires and intimacy wishing her lucky stars that indeed it was true and someday claiming his love for her and doing the same in return.

 

She unhooked her fingers from her wet folds waiting for her heartbeat to subside to normal then tucks herself in he could feel her eyes where getting heavy deciding that fighting to stay awake wasn’t an option and moments later he drifts to sleep to more dreams of the his Raymond

 

She was awoken out of his sleep to hear a pounding at the front door sounds of thunder filled the room lifting himself then slipping out the bed to attend to the anonymous source at the other side , opening the front door her breath was caught in his throat to see a dripping Raymond only a few steps away trying to form words but couldn’t

 

 

Omg raymond your dripping wet let me go fetch a towel for you I’ll be right back but before she could leave she was caught by Raymonds hand clutching her arm firmly as he leans in closer to him smashing his lips to her mouth exploring her tongue.

 

 

They come to a sudden stop trying to catch their breaths, wow that was amazing he says

 

Quickly putting his mouth on her lower lip he presumes smothering the entrance over and over Stunned at raymonds actions he slips histongue giving in also but for now she’d liked to live this experience deciding later he would question his actions.

 

 

“The answer to your question is yes” he says

 

I can see your desire the lust , the want, your actions speak louder than words could ever which proves I can put my mind at ease that we feel the same way for eachother

 

Wait what?She tries not to stutter but fails

 

How do know? Asking shocked and slightly embarrassed, I could hear you through the walls earlier he laughs gripping her hips firmly

 

 

Bedroom?

 

Hell yes he responds gripping raymonds ass

 

He then lifts her in his arms carrying her all the way to the room as he plans to make slow languid love to her all night till dawn breaks upon the sky .

 

 

 

 

~To be continued~


End file.
